Moving on
by Emiii
Summary: Lucas and Peyton both lost their spouse . Now their family and friends think it is time to move on with life and the best way to do that is by going in therapy ... But none of them thought it was going to be the best thing they ever had ! LP .
1. make a move

**I don't own One Tree Hill **

**hi everyone .. this is my first story i published on Fanfiction so please be kind with the reviews ;) i hope you like it ! And i also want to thank 'Kellyyy' for helping me with my story .. I really appreciate it ;) so here we go with the story , enjoy !**

'You can't keep living like this Luke!' Jelled an angry Nathan. 'She died two years ago.'

'I know... But I just want her back.' Lucas said.

'Well, she isn't coming back! We need you here Luke! Jamie misses you and so does Haley. We want you to go see someone.' Nathan said.

'What? You think by talking to some fucking shrink that everything will be okay? That there won't be a hole in my heart anymore? Because I think that will just make things worse!' Lucas jelled back to his brother.

'There is a little group that talks to people about their loss so they can work things out and see that things are still worth it without them! You should give it a try and if not for yourself, try it for us. Please man… We miss you!' Nathan said desperately.

'But I just don't feel like talking about her.' Lucas whispered.

'I know! But just try please! Their next meeting is tomorrow night.'

'I'll try…'

'Thanks dude!'

'Where is it?' Lucas asked . It is not that he didn't get his family . he was a mess ! And he had to stop feeling sorry for himself .

'I brought you a folder. And if you want us to drive you, we'll be happy to!' Nathan said overly excited. 'Yeah… Maybe! I don't know if it isn't a problem.'

'No way man.. You are family! That isn't a problem. And then we'll make sure you really go.' Nathan joked.

'Where did you get your humor?' Lucas said with a bit of a smile around his lips.

'Shut up!' Nathan replied smiling. He was kinda proud of himself because he made Lucas smile but he saw that the smile never reached his eyes like it used to do when she was still here to keep him company. Lindsey was a cool sister-in-law but he always thought there was something better out there. He never told anyone this but he just knew... She was a good wife, but not the best! He kinda thought she cheated! But he wouldn't dare to tell Lucas! He wasn't tired of his life yet! He hoped that this association would help his brother to feel good again. What he didn't know was that this might be the best thing that ever happened in Lucas' life. And this would be a real good thing.

-OTH-

'Hey best friend, how are you feeling?' Brooke asked.

'Better...' Peyton said. She didn't want to lie but she just missed him. She felt guilty when he died and she never really had the courage to talk about him with anyone, not even Brooke. So after a while no one ever asked her about him and she didn't talk about him. She even forgot how it felt to really talk. When Jake died she had built walls around herself so she should never give in on strong emotions. It killed the people who love her to see her like that. By now he was already dead for 3 years. Brooke thought it was time to move on and she tried her best to make her smile again but that never seemed to work. One time when she got Peyton smiling, she immediately started to cry because she felt guilty!

'You know, ?' Brooke started.

'Mmm?' Peyton replied.

'You should talk to someone.' Brooke said carefully.

'How do you mean? A shrink? Because I am not crazy!' Peyton protested.

'No... I know that! You are not crazy! But there is this little group that talks with you about loss and all that stuff.' Brooke tried to tell her friend without upsetting her. 'Please think about it, honey. It'll be good for you! You have to move on! This is no way to live a life! Anyway, I really have to go. So their next meeting is tomorrow night. I'll pick you up and we'll go! For me?' Brooke pleaded. Peyton was a sucker at saying "no" to her best friend,something Brooke knew and she just felt really powerful because of it!

'Okay… I'll go! But only for you, because you want me to!'

'YES!' Brooke chirped.

'I'll pick you up tomorrow night! Be ready! Gotta go... Bye!'

Peyton sighed at her best friend. How in the world did she get so lucky with such a good friend? It might be that Brooke could be bitchy sometimes but she would always have her back. Brooke sacrificed so much for her. Then it hit her what she was going to do tomorrow… She really didn't want to go to stupid therapy! But she kinda promised Brooke and she owed her so she was going. But she didn't even know that going to that session was going to change her life in a really good way.

…

**so .. This was the first chapter and i hope you guys liked it ! There is a review button under this text , please give me a review but play nice ! ;) if you have any questions feel free to ask me . **

;)


	2. Oh my God !

I don't own One tree hill ;(  
>and again : Thank you to : 'Kellyyy' for helping me out with this chapter .<p>

'Haley, he is going!' Nathan jelled when he came home to his son and wife.

'What... Really? You did it! Oh my God Nathan! YAAAY!' Haley started jumping.

'You're gonna hurt yourself, you jumping fool!' Nathan joked.

'I am just so happy... My husband is a genius.' Haley replied.

'Momma, what's going on?' A sleepy Jamie asked.

'Nothing honey... Mommy was just really happy. And anyway, you should be in bed!' Haley said to her son.

'Why were you happy?'

'Uncle Lucas is going to get better soon. Isn't that exciting?'

'YAAAAAAAAAAY!' Jamie started jumping towards Haley and Nathan with the biggest smile he had had in a very long time. 'Now I am very happy too momma!'

'I know honey. But now it is time for you to get back to bed.'

'Daddy has to tuck me in!' Jamie said.

'Okay. Daddy will tuck you in.' Nathan replied to his excited son.

'Goodnight momma, I love you!'

'Night Jamie, I love you too!' Haley said before Nathan walked off with Jamie. She was so happy! Her best friend and brother-in-law was going to be fine. Things were looking up.

'Julian!' Brooke shouted. She hoped Julian was home because he was going to be so happy with the news about Peyton. Through the years those two people became the most important things in her life. Julian and Peyton had the brother-sister kind of relationship. They would stand up for each other and would joke about things just like siblings would. But they weren't really brother and sister but they just looked like it. 'Julian! Where the hell are you ? I have awesome news!' Brooke tried again.

'Hi. I am in my office!' Julian called.

Brooke walked over to his office and saw him sitting behind his computer. 'Hi hot-stuff, watcha doing?' Brooke said playfully.

'Oh… Working on some movie deal.' Julian replied. 'What's the news?'

'Peyton…' Brooke began.

'What's up with her? Is there something wrong?' Julian began to panic.

'Relax honey... She is going to be fine. She is going to that association I told you about. I convinced her! So I think everything is going to be fine with my best friend!' Brooke said happily.

'Oh my God, no way... You finally convinced her? This is amazing! Oh... I love you so much! I am the luckiest husband in the world!' Julian was excited. One of the most important people in their lives is going to be just fine. He couldn't be happier for the moment. Only he had to close this stupid movie deal.

'I know... Am I good or what?' Brooke giggled.

'The Best. Honey, the best!' Julian replied jokingly.

'I know, you're not so bad yourself.' Brooke replied.

'I love you so much, wife.' Julian said.

'I love you too, husband.' Brooke replied giggling. 'Everything is going to be okay, right?'

'Everything is going to be okay. I promise.'

Ok here is the next chapter . I hope you guys enjoy it and the next chapter will be about the meeting . So LP interaction is going to be the next chapter and the next chapters will probably be longer ! ;)


	3. Therapy

**And again .. A special thanks to 'Kellyyy' For helping me with this chapter ;) you have been really sweet !**

**Still don't own One tree hill ;(**

He didn't really know how he came in there but he sure as hell didn't like it. He was perfectly fine, just feeling miserable and being a mess. But no, his family had to get him in that stupid group. He just wanted to go home and just feel numb.

'And now I want you guys to tell me something about yourself.' The leader said. 'Let's start with you.' She pointed towards Lucas.

'Me…?' Lucas asked her.

'Yes you .' The lady replied.

'What do you want to know?'

'Just tell me stuff about yourself. Like, what is your name, your age, why are you here?' The woman replied seriously.

' Hi, my name is Lucas Scott. I am 28 years old. I am here because I lost my wife, Lindsey.' Lucas replied sadly.

'Well… How did you lose her?'

'She died in a car accident.' Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

'Where were you when that happened?'

'I was in LA for work, I am a writer. She was pregnant.' He finally let the tears fall.

The lady gave him a tissue-box, which he took. He blew his nose and started talking again. He was so embarrassed, he was crying in front of strangers.

'She was 6 months pregnant. We were going to have a little son.' The tears kept falling. 'She called me that night. About the doctor's appointment of the next day. And she said she missed me. Then I was talking to her about that I was going to take an early flight. And that I missed her too. We said the usual 'I love you's' and then we hung up. Later that night I got a call from the hospital of Carolina saying that my wife and son were both dead. That she died immediately after the crash, that they couldn't help her or our little boy. So since then I haven't really been myself.' He ended his story. When he looked around he saw all the people cry or look at him with sad eyes. He felt better, much better. He felt like there was an enormous weight lifted of his shoulders. The woman looked at him. There was something about her that just made him open himself up and say all of those things. The woman cleared her throat.

'Ok. Thank you so much Lucas. For telling us this stuff. And for being honest. What about you?' The woman said to a blonde girl in the corner of the room.

When Lucas looked at her he couldn't help himself to think that she was pretty, no not pretty. Beautiful. She had the cutest blonde curls he had ever seen and when she looked up he noticed that she had the most beautiful green eyes. She had an adorable face and even though she looked unhappy she still made him smile a little.

'Me? I am Peyton Sawyer.' Peyton replied.

'Ok Peyton, tell us some more about yourself. Just like Lucas did.'

Oh no. Now she was the one who had to tell her sob-story. She really didn't want to! She wanted to keep her story to herself, not tell it to a bunch of strangers! Although that Lucas guy seemed very nice. He was also very handsome. If she tried hard she could see the color of his eyes and she had to admit that even Jake hadn't had such beautiful eyes. Lucas' eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. Like she was looking at the sky in his eyes. She also felt very sorry for Lucas because he was going to become a father, that is something you can be very excited about! But then he lost them both. His wife and his kid. He lost two people at one time. Her thoughts got interrupted.

'Peyton?' The lady said.

'Oh... Yes?' Peyton replied.

'Tell us your story.'

'Damn you Brooke.' Peyton cursed under her breath. 'Well, I am Peyton Sawyer. I am 28 years old and lost my husband to cancer 3 years ago.' Peyton said.

'How did you feel when that happened?' The lady asked her.

'Well... Let's see, I was so happy I started dancing on the table! ' Peyton replied sarcastically.

'No... You get me wrong! How did you react? How did you grieve?' The lady asked.

'I kind of build walls around myself and never really give in to emotional stuff. So I kinda live an easy life, you know?'

The lady nodded.

'Can I ask you what your name is?' Peyton asked her.

'Of course ! My name is Kristen.' The lady answered with a smile.

Peyton nodded.

'But Peyton... Don't get me wrong! But could you please tell us your story the same way Lucas did it? Because afterwards you will be feeling so much better! I promise you.'

_Okay. Here we go._ She thought to herself.

'4 years ago my husband and I got he news he had lung cancer. We tried everything we could! He had surgery and Chemo. But in the end nothing seemed to work, you know?' Peyton asked with tears in her voice.

Kirsten nodded and smiled encouragingly .

'He got weaker and he asked me to turn the machines off. He wanted to die. I know he didn't want to leave me but he was in pain and he was sick. So I did what he asked me. And I just feel incredibly guilty about it! And I just keep thinking I am a bad person for doing those things to my own husband.'

'You didn't do anything wrong! You helped your husband. He would probably thank you for respecting his last wish.' Kirsten said.

'Thank you.' Peyton said. There was a huge weight lifted of her shoulders and the fact that Kirsten thought she wasn't a bad person just made her feel better.

'You are welcome Peyton.' Kirsten said. 'Who is helping you through?'

'My best friend Brooke, and her husband Julian. They are really helpful! I don't know what I would have done without them.'

'And you Lucas? Who helped you through?'

'Well… My brother Nathan and my sister-in-law Haley and their son Jamie.'

'Can I ask you Lucas, how did you meet Lindsey? That was her name, right?'

'Yes, she was my editor, she just became my friend and then we decided to date and afterwards we married and kids used to be the next thing. But it never happened ' Lucas said sadly.

'But it wasn't love on first sight?'

'No. It became love.' Lucas said while watching Peyton. He wanted to get to know her. He just had to. There was this thing about Peyton. She didn't try to look good in front of people, she was just herself. And Lucas thought that was an important thing to do. And that was also what he wanted in a girl; the "so-what-I-am-different" attitude.

'And you Peyton? Tell us about your husband. What was his name?'

'Jake.' Peyton said. It was the first time she said his name out loud in almost 3 years. But she just kinda let it slip because she was looking at the gorgeous blonde man. Lucas, oh how she wanted to say his name out loud. She just had a feeling that she had to get to know him! She forgot about pain when she looked at those beautiful blue eyes of him. She snapped out of it and started to tell her story. 'Jake was my best friend since High school, I kinda fell in love with him after a year or so. I lost everything to him. My first kiss, my first crush, my first 'LOVE', my virginity. He was also the first real friend I had.'

'So also no love on first sight?'

'No... I fell in love after a year or so.' Peyton replied.

'Okay… And were you guys strong as a couple?'

'How do you mean?'

'Well… Were you a couple that had many fights or not?'

'We were not that strong.' Peyton said while she looked at Lucas, he looked back at her and she began to blush.

'What was the problem?' Kirsten said while she watched the two blondes look at each other. There was an obvious attraction between the two of them.

'Well, he wanted kids. Like a year in our marriage and I wanted to wait. I love kids, but I just felt like I wasn't ready for them. So we had many fights about that.' Peyton said.

'Do you still think that was the right decision?'

'I don't know... Maybe.'

'Would you want kids now?'

'Yes , I want a baby. But now it is too late.' Peyton said while tears were rolling down her cheeks.

'Oh Peyton, you are still so young! The right guy will come along.'

When Kristen said that her eyes immediately went to Lucas.

'And you Lucas ? Were you and Lindsey a good couple ?'

'Yeah. We were, but she was more focused on work than on us.'

'Was that hard on you?'

'Yes, but it also gave us time apart when we needed it. I mean, sometimes it was hard to be apart but other times it was perfect, like we just didn't need each other for a while. Show the other one you can be on your own, you know?'

'Yes I know what you mean. Oh, look at the time. It is time to discuss what we are going to prepare for next week. You guys get an assignment for next week: do something nice with your partner. And have fun. I was thinking, Chase and Owen. Millicent and Mouth. Lucas and Peyton.'

When Kristen said his name something inside Peyton just snapped. She wanted to reach out and hug Kristen and afterwards dance! Lucas and Peyton has a nice ring to it. So she walked towards the gorgeous man in the back of the room and made small talk. Never had she thought that his eyes were going to be so beautiful. Actually she liked Lucas very much. She couldn't help herself from being happy. And for a moment she completely forgot who Jake was. And it was like Lucas was the only person in the world that mattered.

Maybe therapy isn't that bad!

**O****k.. Here is chapter 3 ;) I hope you enjoyed .. And let me know what you think , Thanks for reading !**


	4. Bowling

Hi guys, I am very sorry about not uploading sooner, so I hope you are able to forgive me ;) I want to thank Kellyyy , you are awesome ! So here we go, enjoy . ;D

I don't own One tree hill .

So here they were... A week after the first therapy session and he took her bowling. Can you imagine Peyton Sawyer bowling? When he asked her if she had bowled already her face had turned a shade of red, because she hasn't ever. And her lack of bowling practice was showing off, while he was laughing hysterically at her, but she didn't mind. She was proud to make the boy laugh and smile again, so she just let him have it his way.

'Do I have to help?' Lucas asked while still smiling like a goof.

'Yeah, I suck don't I?' Peyton told him seriously.

'You just need some practice.' Lucas said carefully.

'Yeah, of course... I threw the ball at that guy's head.' She told him and there it was again, Lucas' laugh. She couldn't help herself, so she joined him. 'This is so not funny!' She told him.

'It kinda is.'

'Okay, a little bit.' She said while trying to keep the smile from her face.

'I know! It is too funny for words.' He said.

'You are a very mean man, Lucas Scott.'

'Yeah, they say that a lot.'

'Why would they say that?' Peyton asked.

'I don't know... Maybe because I don't have a care in the world anymore.'

'I am sorry Lucas.' Peyton told him seriously. She had just ruined the mood. _Awesome __Sawyer._

'It's okay I guess, you get used to it.'

'What time is it?'

'10 o'clock. Why?'

'I have to go home I guess, my bus leaves at 10:15.'

'I could give you a ride if you want.'

'No, I want to spare you the trouble.'

'No, I want to drive you home, I really want to.'

'Okay, fine.'

He just smiled and begged her for another game, and she gave in, she forgot about the time.

'The bowling alley will close in 5 minutes, thank you for your visit and sleep tight.' The voice on the intercom said.

'What time is it?'

'12 o'clock.'

'Oh my God, I should really get home, Brooke is going to be so mad!'

'Relax, I'll drive you, okay. You can call Brooke in the car if you want, okay?'

'Okay, let's go.'

They took of their bowling shoes and walked towards Lucas' car. He opened her door and she smiled at him and got in.

'Thank you for the ride Lucas.'

'It's my pleasure, where is your house?'

'At the end of the street, you have to turn right, and then the third house on the left.'

'Okay, almost there. I really had fun today Peyton. We should do it again, I mean if you want to?'

She smiled, 'Of course, this was one of the best nights I had in a few years.'

'Can I ask you something Peyton?' Lucas asked as he turned off the ignition of the car.

'Sure, anything.'

He gulped, he just had to know, _just __go __for __it __Scott_. 'What is it like to lose someone from cancer?'

Her smile turned into a frown, 'I'll answer it if I can ask you a question too.'

'Okay, but you have to answer mine first.'

'I don't really know, you just ignore the fact that it's there until you can't ignore it anymore, you know? With J-Jake, it was like that, he was brave, he didn't want to admit the fact that it wasn't going to last that long anymore, a-and h-he just he fought hard, but he got taken away, Lucas, they took him away from me.'

The blonde was sobbing uncontrollably now, and Lucas didn't know what to do, so he took her in his arms, (which is very hard in a car.) and let her cry on his shoulder while whispering sentences like _"__it__'__s __going __to __be __okay__"_ and _"__shh, __don__'__t __cry__" _

'I am sorry I ruined the mood.' Lucas whispered which only made her giggle. 'You still have your question, let's see if you can make me cry Sawyer.'

She wiped away her tears and smiled.

'How do you get over it?'

'Over what?'

'Loosing a dear friend, a lover, family?'

'I haven't figured that one out yet, but I guess if you go out, and if you remember the good memories, and hold on to them too, you'll survive I guess.'

'How come we are barely surviving?'

'Because we both don't really have the strength to move on I guess, we think that moving on means forgetting about them.'

'But it doesn't.'

'No, it doesn't.'

'Well, I am tired, I should go inside and rest a bit, thank you Lucas.'

'For what?'

'The amazing night, the ride home.' Lucas nodded , 'and killing the mood.' She added playfully.

'Yeah, you're welcome. But it wouldn't have been that amazing if you would've been good at bowling.'

'Funny Scott, very funny.' She stepped out of the car.

'Sleep tight Peyton.'

'Yeah, goodnight Lucas.'

She closed the car door and went over to her front door, she waved over to Lucas one more time and then went inside.

She leaned against the door and sighed, Lucas was truly a wonderful man, and he had shown Peyton a good time. She was about to go to her bedroom when she remembered it , _Brooke._ She ran over to her phone, and dialed her number as fast as she could. Brooke was going to kill her.

'P. Sawyer?' The voice of her best friend yelled after the first ring.

'Brooke, I can explain! I really can. Just hear me out okay?'

'Okay, only because I love you. But don't think this is going to stop me from taking you down P.'

Peyton just rolled her eyes and giggled.

'Honey, I am serious! If you don't have a good reason why you didn't call through the night, I am going to take you down and then kill you.'

'Drama queen.' Peyton muttered.

'I heard that! You want to get out of this alive? Because it doesn't seem like it.'

'Okay, you know how I had to meet my partner for therapy?'

'Yes, Lucas or something, right?'

'Yes, we went bowling, and I would take the bus back home, but we had such a blast! He said he would drive me back home, and yeah, I've been home for like fifteen minutes.'

'You had fun? Like actual fun?'

'_Brooke!'_

'Kidding P.'

'Well , it's not funny!'

'You know P., you sound happy.'

'How do you mean?'

'You just sound happy honey. I am guessing you are smiling right now.'

'No I am not.' She lied, but it was true, she couldn't help it. She had this goofy smile she couldn't get rid of.

'You so are!'

'I am very tired Brooke, I'll call you in the morning okay?'

'Okay, but don't think we are done talking about this!'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

'Oh and Peyton, I am happy for you.'

'Yeah yeah, whatever.' She sighed.

'Goodnight P.'

'Night Brooke.'

-X-

Brooke ended the call and went back to bed. As she snuggled closer to her husband Julian, he just groaned.

'Who was that on the phone?'

'Oh, Peyton.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'What do you mean? She was perfectly fine.'

'No, I love her and all. But I mean, seriously, quarter after twelve in the morning? Normal people would be asleep.'

'She just had a date, and I was worried about her, she should've called you know?'

'Honey, I know you love Peyton, but she is a grown woman, an adult, she can take care of herself.'

'Julian Baker, are you jealous?'

'No, I am not.'

'Yes you are, you are so jealous!'

'Maybe just a little bit.'

'I knew it!'

'Stop mocking me wife.'

She giggled and swatted his chest playfully.

'I love you.' She sighed.

'I love you too, now just go to sleep okay?'

'Mmhh...'

He kissed her hair and then fell in a peaceful slumber himself.

Julian Baker wasn't the smartest guy on earth, but he knew one thing for sure, he loved Brooke more than anything on the planet, and he would never ever make the mistake of letting her go again.

As he listened to the sound of her steady breathing , he knew that everything was going to be okay. Between them, with Peyton, with the future.

Everything was going to be just fine. He was sure of it.

-x-

I appreciate reviews ;)


End file.
